Unexpected Turns
by MrsMalfoy166
Summary: What happens when the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses when they have to do Inter-House Unity classes? I suck at summaries, soz.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Turns

A/N Hi guys! This is my first EVER FanFic, so please go easy on me! You may notice Draco being a little OOC in this chappie, but that is because after the war, his father got taken to Azkaban, and now he has a new lease on life, due to the fact that his dear old daddy was horrendous to him and his mother, so now that he is gone, he is free to live life as he pleases. R&R, and I shall give you a cyber hug and a big box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans!

I wake abruptly, excited for my first day back at Hogwarts. It had been a tough summer for me; me and Ron had broken up and I had spent an awful lot of time looking for my parents so I could restore their memories, so I really was looking forward to a fresh start. After I get dressed, I survey myself in the mirror, noticing differences in myself; my hair had gotten slightly blonde from spending so much time in the hot Australian sun, and I've gotten slightly taller, gaining some curves as I've grown. I head down to the Great Hall for breakfast, sitting beside Harry and Ginny. "Hey, did you hear, apparently we've got some new class?" Dean Thomas tells us as I take a piece of toast. "Yeah, Parvati told me that Lavender told her that it's with some young teacher." Ginny replies. "As long as it's not Lockhart, I don't care!" says Harry. A few minutes later, McGonagall comes over to the Gryffindor table, handing some of us pieces of paper. "What's this about, Professor?" Harry asks. "A few students have been chosen to attend Inter-House Unity classes. These students are the ones we thought would benefit most from these classes most. I shall see you later." I read over the sheet, intrigued.

THIS YEAR AT HOGWARTS, GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN HOUSES SHALL BE ATTENDING INTER-HOUSE UNITY CLASSES WITH MS. WILLIAMS. UNIFORM DOES NOT NEED TO BE WORN AND YOU SHALL BE PAIRED UP ON ARRIVAL. CLASS STARTS AT 2:OO SHARP AND LATENESS SHALL NOT BE TOLERATED.

PROF. MCGONAGALL.

"That sounds… new. What do you think this Ms. Williams is like?" Inquires Ginny "I'm more worried about who we're gonna be paired up with." Replies Harry. Just then the bell rings and we all get up to go to class. As I arrive at Potions, someone bumps into me. "If you want to touch me Granger, all you need do is ask." Malfoy remarks, his signature smirk plastered all over his face. "When hell freezes over, Malfoy." "How are you and Weaselbee, by the way?" "I really don't think it's any of your business, _Malfoy_." I say through gritted teeth. "Shame, it's his loss, really. You really have _grown_ over the summer." He says, eyes raking over my body. I freeze. Did Malfoy just give a compliment? A twisted one, none the less but still, a compliment."I really don't feel like Potions today. See you in those Inter-House Unity classes, Granger." He winks as he walks away. I stand there, stunned. Fuck.

**End of Chapter One :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Turns **

A/N I've decided to abbreviate Inter-House Unity to I-HU. Hugs and Honeydukes Chocolate to all those that R&R!

After I have a bite to eat at lunch, I go back to the dormitory to get changed for I-HU.

I pick a knee-length floral dress and cork wedges and team it with my hair up and some red lipstick to finish off the look. As soon as the bell goes, I walk to class with Ginny, slightly excited about what's to come. When we arrive into the class, a woman of about 22 greets us. She has elbow length black hair and is dressed in jeans, a blazer and Converse. "Hello class, please take a seat. I'm Ms. Williams and I shall be teaching I-HU. Does anyone have any questions so far?" I raise my hand. "Yes, Ms.." "Granger. I was just wondering, why do we have to take these classes?" "Well, Professor McGonagall thought that after the Second Wizarding War, it would be a good idea for Gryffindor and Slytherin houses to interact more. Any more questions? No? OK then, lets get started." She gets us all to stand up and hands us a piece of paper containing some information on the class and who everyone is paired up with.

**Zabini, Blaise- Weasley, Ginny.**

**Weasley, Ron- Parkinson, Pansy.**

**Potter, Harry- Greengrass, Astoria.**

**Malfoy, Draco - Granger, Hermione.**

My jaw dropped. I was being partnered up with _**Malfoy**_? Ginny send me a look of sympathy, and goes to pair up with Blaise. I sit down at one of the desks, head in my hands, groaning in frustration. Of all the people to get paired up with! I hear the chair beside me scrape the floor as someone takes a seat. "Well, howdy partner." I can almost hear the smirk in the arrogant git's voice. "Look Malfoy, I don't wanna do this as much as you do. So please try and refrain from completely ruining my life while we are." "Who said I don't wanna be your partner?" "Please. You despise me! To you, I'm just a filthy little mud- "Don't call yourself that! Please?" I sat up now, looking him straight in the face. "You don't want me to say that word? How do you think I've felt for the last six years of my life, Malfoy? You teased and bullied me over something that I had no choice of, that I had no control over! So don't tell me not to call myself that. You seemed to have no problem with it!" I spat. "I'm sorry." It was said so quietly, I was sure I had misheard. "What?" "I said, I'm sorry. I never wanted to call you those things, not really. It was my father's constant brainwashing, telling me things I knew were wrong but chose to believe anyway. So for that I AM sorry." "So you don't mind being my partner?" "Who wouldn't wanna be the partner of "the brightest witch of our age"? Plus, you're not to bad on the eyes either." He quirks an eyebrow at me, and I scoff. "Please, I'm sure you would rather Astoria or even Pansy." "Pansy's ok, but she whinges and follows me around like a lost puppy, and Astoria, well, she's too _dainty_ and a total snob." I snort. "Since when does Draco Malfoy think someone else is a snob?" " It's true, Granger. I prefer someone a bit more rough around the edges, if you know what I mean." He winks at me again and diverts his attention back to Ms. Williams. "Ok, so now you've gotten to know your partner a little better, I would like you to meet with them at least once a day and catch up." After the bell rings, Gin catches up with me. "So how did it go? I saw you giggling with Malfoy. Is he halfway decent now?" "I was not giggling, and yes I guess so. He apologized so it's a start." "Who would have thought it eh? The Gryffindor Princess and The Slytherin Sex God." Just then, Draco bumps past us. "Granger, I'll see you tomorrow then? In the library, after dinner?" "Yeah, see you then. It was the strangest thing. I was actually looking forward to spending time with Draco Malfoy.

Well, what did you guys think? Am I going to fast or too slow? Let me know! (heheh that rhymes :P) R&R :]

**Go raibh maith agat!**


End file.
